Love, Loss, and Destiny
by BuffyandDracoLover
Summary: Joyce had a secret, Buffy looses the ones closest to her, and she gets to sent to Hogwarts.


Love Loss and Destiny

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or Harry Potter. Joss Whedon and JK Rowling does.

I have also posted this of

Going to try to rewrite my other stories but I want to concentrate on this one for a while before I do any others.

There comes a time in ones life where you are going to make hard decisions. The choice in front in front of her was not going to be easy, and it was going to affect everyone she loved. Her brother, her dearest James, would not understand. Sirius and Remus would be disappointed and would surely miss her. She had no thoughts on Peter because she never particularly liked him, and he always made her feel uneasy.

There was one man who would not miss her or even care that she went missing. But she would surely miss him, even though she didn't want to. For she was unlucky in love because she fell in love with a man who was in love with her brother's wife. Now she was paying for her mistake. Finally realizing that he was just using her as a cheap substitute, and he was using her to get back at the man he hated with a passion.

Joyce sighed and looked down at her growing belly with all the love for the daughter that she carried. It was time to leave since she could no longer hid her growing condition and no one would understand if they found out who the father was. Even with the growing threat of Voldemort going after her bother and his family, she could not bear to stay.

So after attending Harry's 1st birthday party, she went back to her parents house and gathered all of the bags she had packed. She was staying there since her parents had been killed in an earlier attack and it was the easiest place to hide all the conditions of her pregnancy. It was also where she met her lover when he choose to show up.

Now she knew that Severus Snape would not give a damn if she disappeared unexpectedly. Just like he didn't care when she told him to get out and leave a month after she found out she was pregnant. No he wouldn't care because he was to busy obsessing over the impending doom of Lily Evans nee Potter, to be bothered with anything going on with her.

It was a chance a new life away from a world that was at war, and a chance to escape the heartache and the man who used her and did not care. So Joyce picked up her bags and boarded the plane that would take her to Las Angeles.

Thought she did not leave without leaving word to the people she cared most about. She left letters to be delivered to James, Lily, Sirius, and Sirius to be delivered a full day after she was gone so they could not stop her. She told them about her pregnancy and why she thought it was the best thing for them to do. Though she did not tell them who had fathered her child because she was scared of the reactions she would get.

 **Chapter 1**

16 Years Later

Tragedy has struck Buffy in the form of loss. After facing the master and dying, even for such a short, Buffy did not think that life for her could get worst. She was wrong, very wrong.

Hank, the man who had her as his own since she was 3, was dead. Along with with her dear mother. Both were together when a drunk drier in a truck slammed head first into their car. Even though they had divorced over a year ago, Hank was willing to drop off and pick up Joyce from the airport when she got back from her business trip. He did this so she would not have to pay for the expensive parking at LAX for two weeks.

Buffy had decided to stay home and go patrolling for once without having to sneak out or having to find some excuse about going out with friends to her dad when she wanted to go out at night.

It was not until early the next morning that she knew something bad had happened to her parents. She did wonder briefly when she got back from patrol why her dad was not home yet, but the brushing off with the thought that her mom plane was delayed. She sat there stunned while the officers informed her of her parents were dead. When they left she made a desperate call to Giles, who had stayed in Sunnydale for the summer, begging him to come to LA but she couldn't bare to tell him why over the phone. Giles promised Buffy that he would be there as soon as possible.

2 Hours later

There was a knock at the door. Buffy opened the door, threw herself at Giles, and finally started to cry like her entire world had fell apart. Which indeed it had for her. She let herself cry because she knew her watcher would help her figure everything out.

Giles after standing stunned in the doorway with a heartbroken slayer in his arms managed to move them into the apartment and onto the sofa. Offering comfort to the distraught girl even though he had no idea what had caused her such distress.

Finally after 30 minutes and when Buffy had calmed down, Giles decided to breech the quiet that had fallen. "Buffy, my dear, whatever has happened to make you so distressed. Where is your father at?"

Buffy sat up and wiped her eyes with hands and sniffled a bit. "Their gone. He's gone and so is my mother." Tears started to spring into her eyes again. "He went to up mom from the airport last night when she came back from the business trip in Chicago. He had dropped her off so wouldn't have to pay for parking at the airport. Her plane came in at 10:30 last night. I got back here from a quick patrol at midnight and they weren't back yet. I thought that her plane was delayed and they were still on their way back. I had no idea what had happened until the cops showed up at 6 to inform me what happened. They were struck head on by a drunk driver in a truck and had no chance of survival because they were on the freeway and went over a bridge. They need me to come identify the bodies." Buffy started crying again. "Giles, please tell me that you'll go with me. Please I can't do this alone."

Giles sat there in silence, stunned and in shock, thinking that this could bring his slayer to her knees, knowing how much her parents meant to her. "Of course Buffy. I will help you get everything set and prepared. I will not leave you alone."

 **Chapter 2**

*****

Over the next few days Giles helped Buffy get everything settled. The hardest part was to go identify the bodies of her parents, and to choose the coffins that would be their final resting place. He also handled contacting their lawyers and producing their wills. He needed to find out who would hold custody Buffy and how to get a hold of them. He didn't want to but he had to contact the Watcher's Council in order to let them know what happened. Knowing that if she had no guardians to claim her then she would become their ward. It all depended on her unknown father, which was a shock to Giles that Hank was not her real father, would be willing to step in and take care of daughter.

Between the two of them they were able to call everyone who needed to be informed of Hank's and Joyce's death. Set up the funerals and memorials. And everything else that needed to be done. Buffy was very grateful for Giles's help because she would have been at a complete loss at what to do.

Buffy took time to herself away from Giles in order to find the local owlery and to send notice to her Uncle Remus and to Professor Dumbledore about the passing of Joyce Summers. Knowing that her mom would have wanted it that way.

This was a secret that Buffy kept from everyone in Sunnydale because of the secrecy laws and she didn't know how to explain to her laws. It was a secret that her father didn't even know. Merrick only knew that Buffy was a witch because she blasted him with her wand right after she staked her first vampire, in order to show that she could protect herself by other means then brute force. And well she was mad that he just let the attack happen without trying to interfere. It was also Merrick that warned her about telling anyone else in the Council that she was a witch since he did not know what the council would do if they found out that their newest slayer was also a wand witch.

Yes, Buffy was a witch and her mom did know about her being a slayer. Joyce decided to play ignorant about Buffy being a slayer in Sunnydale so not to raise Giles suspicion about how she knew and was so excepting of her daughter's fate. Joyce had been privately tutoring her daughter in magic since she was 11 years old. Joyce declined Buffy's invitation to Hogwarts but decided to home-school her based on the Hogwarts's curriculum. So when on vacation to England when she was 11 Joyce took her to Diagon Alley to get her a wand. Buffy would work with her mother after regular school and while her father was away at work since he could not know about them being magical. Though one they moved Sunnydale some of the studying had to stop. Especially with using their wands since they were not sure how the Hellmouth would react to their type of magic. They kept on studying practical subjects and would brew a potion every once in awhile if Joyce thought it needed to be done.

Another secret that most people did not know was that Hank Summers was not her biological father. He met Joyce when she was two and when they got married, he decided to adopt Buffy when she was 3 years old. Even after the divorce Hank still wanted some visitation rights and in his own way still loved her even after everything that happened before the move to Sunnydale. She loved him like he was her real father since he was all she known. She was wondering who her real father was though since the will stated that if anything was to happen to Joyce and Hank she was to be left in her father's care. All Buffy knew on this subject was that Professor Dumbledore knew who her real father was. She wished that Remus could get custody but she knew no one in the Ministry of Magic would allow a werewolf take custody of a child, even a 16 year old. So it would be a waiting game.

Little did she know that Professor Dumbledore was dead and that her father was now the headmaster of Hogwarts.  
And it will be Severus Snape who receives the letter about Joyce's death.

*******  
Hope you like this. Haven't decided whether or not to keep to canon time in Harry Potter.  
Buffy will be in her 6th year.  
Harry Ron and Hermione will be in their 7th year. Not sure if I am going to keep them looking for Horcrux's and attending their 7th year.  
They won't be main characters yet and it will just be a focus of Buffy going to Hogwarts during dark times.

Please let me know what you think,  
Buffy and Draco Lover


End file.
